


A spider's love

by Emperex38



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperex38/pseuds/Emperex38
Summary: This takes place three years after the collider incident
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Mary Jane Watson, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Rio Morales
Kudos: 5





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place three years after the collider incident

Miles MORALES POV

'Ugh', I mumbled as I landed on top of a skyscraper face-flat. My spider-sense had to be the slowest in the multiverse. I groaned as I stood up trying to survey my environment.

It sure did look like Brooklyn but not exactly My Brooklyn which led me to guess that I was either hallucinating or I was in another dimension. 'Nicely done Miles', now just to figure out how I got here....

TIME:6:40  
LOCATION: Brooklyn bridge

'Oh men, I've been swinging around Brooklyn for 2 hours looking for a clue as to how I got here. Fortunately, I didn't have to look any longer as most clues tend to show themselves after some time.

'SMACK!'. Yep, that was me getting hit by a flyer while swinging. I landed on a building to read what was on it only to be greeted by the face of the Peter Parker of this dimension printed on it.

The flyer was talking about a funeral ceremony for Peter who was spider man. I was still going over the details when my Spicer senses tingled. 'BOOM'.

'Great', I thought, 'evil never takes a break'. I swung towards the direction of the noise and well, what can I say. I expected to see a building on fire or bad guys causing trouble but that's not what I saw cause my Spider senses led me to Alchemax. 'That's bad', I thought. The last time I came here was to stop kingpin from destroying NYC and the whole freaking multiverse but with help from the other Peter Parker, Spider Woman, Spider Noir, Peni Parker and Spider Ham.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the BOOM emanating from the building again.  
Inside the building, my spider senses tingled like crazy. 'Ugh', if only I had the spider fam with me right now but Spiderman's gotta do what Spiderman's gotta do. 

Crawling in the air vents wasn't easy as they were rusty as one false move and I'd be exposed. Sure, I did have invisibility as a super power but still it didn't mean I had to be reckless.  
The vents lead me directly to the middle of the building where I peer through the gaps in it only find myself staring at the single most annoying villain in the history of 'annoying'. Doctor octopus.

But that's not really what gets my attention. In the middle of the room stands the biggest collider I have ever seen, makes the one from back home seem tiny to its gigantic size. By height, the thing should be at least 30ft tall.

'Slam', that was me making a dramatic entrance by landing ungracefully on my back. 'Men, those vents could really use a tune up. Good thing Peter wasn't here to see that'.

'Spiderman, so glad that you could--' umf!,thwack,thwack. A web web found his mouth while two others held his(yep, the doc ock of this dimension is a male) tentacles to the wall.

Miles: save the evil speech for another day doc. Ugh, why can't I ever come across a good version of you.  
Silence. I expected him to be attacking me or even trying to talk,'that's creepy',I thought. Things got even creepier after that because he was just staring at me.

Miles: what happened?, webs got your mouth. Get it cause I webbed your mouth.  
Lame.

Bzzzzz. If I'm not mistaken, that should be Spidey sense language for do---,crack!.

Whatever hit me sure knew how to pack a punch and was just as fast as I was if not faster because I almost got knocked out.  
I stood up using a table to support my weight. I tried to think but my brain was still fuzzy so instead I look around for what had hit me but my jaws dropped when I saw who had hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Thanks for reading


	2. Mirror

It was spider man, hold up, that didn't come out right. It was a spider man but that's not what caught my attention. It was his costume, black with gold outlines and a gold coloured spider symbol on his chest. 

Sick. 

Judging by his stature he should have been a year older than Peter.

Miles: Uh, who are you?  
I asked dumbly

Spiderman: The names spiderman.

Miles: Aren't there like too many of us already?. I feel like you stole my name or something. You know I can sue you for copyright infringement right?

Spiderman: (face palms) Was I always like this?

Miles: huh?

THAT'S ENOUGH!'

I looked up to see Doc Ock towering above me. Somehow he'd freed himself and walked to me at his own pace carefree.

I quickly stood in a defensive position but my legs turned jello and gave away. I cursed. I really took one hell of a punch. I braced for the punch but surprisingly he didn't attack me.

Doc Ock: You spider people rely too much on your spider senses to help you and I've had enough of you spider pests crawling around my business.

Spiderman: Ahem.

Doc Ock: It's the truth(turning to look at the other spiderman). You spider pests always ruin my experiments and I....... 

I lunged forward in hopes of my fist connecting with his jaw but no such luck as one of his tentacles caught my arm in mid air before slamming me into the wall and all the while, the other spiderman kept giving me a look of pity, no, it was more like disgust like 'I can't believe you're getting your butt whipped by a certain octopus'.

Somehow I felt like I knew him but I couldn't remember.  
Doc Ock: I'm gonna crush you like I crushed the other spiderman

Miles: Say what now?. You killed spiderman, definitely a different dimension

Doc Ock: what did you say?

He loosened his grip on me enough to talk. So, he was the one who killed the Peter Parker of this dimension, I thought. Now I have the chance to finally avenge him

Doc Ock: what did you say spider kid?

Talk about adding insult to injury  
Miles: big mistake

He blinked. Something passed In his eyes like recognition or déjà vu

I placed my right hand on his shoulder looking smugly at him

Miles: hey

Doc Ock: in case you haven't noticed, I'm not gay.

Miles: never said you were

His eyes roamed to my hand on his shoulder. Electricity danced on the tip of my fingers before spreading to my palm. Too late.

Zzzzzaap

I venom-blasted him backiwards and shot a web at him. Using his momentum, I pulled him to me before giving him a roundhouse kick that sent him sailing through to the air and into a wall. 

That should hold him for now, I thought looking at the crater he had formed before looking for the other spiderman whom I found sending a series of commands to the computer

Miles: hey, what do you-  
I was cut short as I felt the ground vibrating and wind rustling in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so I'm still inexperienced and hopefully I'll get better. Thanks for reading.


End file.
